This Sucks!
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: Two normal trans-fans get sucked into another dimension by the Primes, who are expecting them to change everything even though…there's a slight problem; they've only watched the second movie... AU
1. Chapter I

_I do not own transformers. All TF Characters belong to the right full owners. My friend and I only own the OC's. First TF fanfiction so please go easy on us and no flames would be terrific! Alright enough talking and lets hop to it!_

_Chapter I- Meet Us_

_Hello, my name is Kelani Weltch, I'm 18 years old and I go to the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). I was originally born on June 12, 1994, in a small town in Nevada, USA, known as Tranquility. But when I was 16 my family told me to move out into the world, so I did. They paid for my collage, but I pay for my wellbeing._

_I have some friends but not many. I am anti-social, so when I was younger I was bullied because I never talked to anyone. But one day in kindergarten a girl my age stood up for me and we have been best friends ever since. Her name is, Giselle Nicki Rodrigo, she was born on the same day I was, and she also lived in the same town I lived in, but we were torn between each other when she left for the University of California, Davis (UC Davis). But we still did long distance calling and e-mailing when we had the time._

_But since we had 6 weeks off of school, we decided to meet up in our old home town to watch the next movie of the Transformers series. Anyways, since we introduced ourselves we should get to the point where we were sucked into the transformers movie dimension with no known knowledge of the third movie ….oh boy this is going to be fun…_

August 23, 2012

Tranquility, Nevada

BEFORE GETTING SUCKED IN

Marriot Hotel

"Are you vready for transformers?" Kelani asked in her Swedish accent.

"Yeah homie! I've been watin for this all day!" Giselle squealed.

Kelani pushed in the transformers 3 movie and ran over to sit on the couch.

Giselle clicked the play button and the movie began. Kelani and Giselle hi-fived each other and started to eat popcorn, but before the movie even started it turned bright blue.

Giselle and Kelani stopped eating popcorn and frowned.

"Aw frag!" Kelani cursed weirdly due to her accent.

Kelani stood up from the couch and began to walk over to the dvd player, but for some reason she felt nuisance consume her and she toppled to the ground.

"Kelani! Are you goo-" just as Giselle jumped up from the couch she fell beside Kelani.

"Wha's haapinin…" Giselle muttered before succumbing to complete darkness.

Unknown Destination

_Kelani woke up from the sandy ground and began to carefully get up._

_"Hello!" A voice soundly familiar yelled._

_"Over here!" Kelani yelled._

_Giselle ran over to Kelani and looked around the sandy place._

_"Where are we?" She asked._

_"You are in your subconscious." A new voice said._

_Both Kelani's and Giselle's head snapped toward the source and asked unison "Who are you?"_

_Before them stood a tall man with sturdy features and pitch black eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans._

_"I cannot tell you that…but I can tell you that you have been 'destined' to aid the autobots."_

_Kelani and Giselle looked at each other confusingly. 'Did he just say Autobots?' they both thought._

_The man laughed a little and said "That I did. I must go….but you must be careful…" _

_"Wait!" They both yelled, but he was already gone…_

August 24, 2012

Tranquility, Nevada

Marriot Hotel

Kelani and Giselle woke up from the soft cushioned floor and groaned with pain, their heads were beating against their skulls painfully.

"What the frag happened, yo…" Giselle groaned while rubbing her head.

-TBC-

Ok thanks for reading! Oh and I forgot to mention this but Giselle has a Homie accent cause her father was gang member. But Kelani has a Swedish one because both her parents are Swedish. So anyways BYE!


	2. Chapter II

_Hey guys! I would like to thank the people who are following, favorite-ing, and my one Review. Anyways thank you!_

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMER CHARACTERS! WE ONLY OWN TEE OC'S!_

_Chapter II- Markings_

_August 24, __**2007**_

_Marriot Hotel_

_Nevada, Tranquility_

"Maybe it was a dream!" Kelani suggested.

Giselle rolled her eyes and shook her head "A dream we _both_ had? Very doubtful."

"Hey it was suggestion vootsie roll!" Kelani snapped.

"Ok, baby cheeks!"

"My cheeks are not that big!" Kelani retorted.

*Cough* "Yes they are…"

This time Kelani didn't feel like talking back right now. She felt like she needed to go to the bathroom…like….RIGHT NOW!

Kelani shot up with a hand over her mouth and she made a mad dash towards the bathroom toilet.

There, she threw up all her food contents from yesterday and today? Food poisoning perhaps, or stomach cancer? No, then I would have blacked out already… she thought. She went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth.

"Hey man, you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" She asked.

"No…Is it just me or is it we both feel like crap?"

"Both…"

Giselle thought for moment before saying "Maybe we were sucked into the transformers universe!"

Kelani shook her head "That doesn't explain about _our_ sickness, and the man in _our_ dream!"

"Have you ever read 'Two Times Two' on fanfiction?" She asked.

Kelani thought for a second and then nodded "Oh yeah!"

"Maybe were in some kind of fanfiction that someone's writing!"

"Ok…that's just stupid."

"It's a possibility, Girl!"

"Whatever…"

"That still doesn't explain the guy in our dream?" Kelani said.

"Maybe…just maybe…he was a prime!"

Kelani thought for a few minutes "_If he was a prime then that's why he said "AUTOBOTS!" _

Everything was just too confusing for poor Kelani Weltch, the supposed Prime guy in_ their_ dreams and the sickness? What in the name of Primus is happening!

Kelani looked down at her feet and noticed a tattoo on her right thigh.

"Do you remember me getting a tattoo?" She asked out of the blue.

"No, why are ya askin?" Giselle said suspiciously.

"Nothing…"

Giselle rubbed her chin as if she had a beard and she strode over to Kelani's right side.

"Er MERH GOD!" She shouted.

"Maybe we got drunk on gummy bears or something?" Kelani cut in.

"Nah! That's ta language of the primes I think!"

"You think."

"But I'm 9999999-"

"Ok I get it." Kelani budged in as she held up her hands in defeat.

She checked her phone again and brought up the date. "Today is…wait that can't be right?"

"What?"

"It says today is August 24, 2007…"

"Then it's definitely wrong!"

Kelani face palmed and sighed deeply. '_SO MUCH INFORMATION NOT ENOUGH SPACE!' _ She thought as her vision began spinning and her hand was sliding down her face.

Giselle saw this and thought of the best idea ever! 'This will definitely cheer her up!' She thought.

"Wanna do somting fun!" She suggested.

Kelani seemed to brighten up at the idea. "What?"

"DDR!" Giselle exclaimed, before Kelani could protest she was already being dragged to her suit case.

"Now change up so we can go to tha arcade." With that Giselle left.

Kelani sighed deeply and shook away the blurriness clouding her vision. She bent down and grabbed her favorite pink transformers shirt along with some shorts. She remembers the markings on her thigh but shakes off the thought '_Not like anyone will know what it is anyways…' _She thought as she put her black hair in a ponytail.

She walked out of the room and saw Giselle standing there with her magenta messenger bag strapped to her side and her normal black and yellow Bumblebee T-shirt.

"You like Bumblebee von'tcha?" Kelani said with her Swedish accent kicking in.

Giselle blushed as they walked to the elevators "You like Mirage!"

Now it was Kelani's turn to blush. Mirage was her favorite character since she was 7 years old, and has been ever since. When she saw pictures of Mirage's alt form she literally fell off her chair squealing like a 2 year old.

They entered the elevator and listened to the boring music. _Dupidee do…da…da…_it went as they descended down to the lobby floor.

-Later when they finally walked there-

"Are ya ready?" Giselle asked as they walked up to the DDR game, which was currently being played by two cute boys. One; with yellow hair and light skin, and the other with tan skin and black hair. Right now they weren't doing so good; they were mostly getting bads or misses.

"This is so hard Bumblebee! Why did you pick this human game?" The tan guy said with an Italian accent.

"'Cause it's fun, Mirage!" The one named Bumblebee retorted.

Giselle and Kelani gave each other weird looks, but shrugged it off.

When the game ended they argued about who won the game. But some really buff guy came and said "You guys are holding up these pretty ladies over here!" Giselle and Kelani blushed.

The men looked at them with dazed looks but Giselle and Kelani didn't notice.

"Sorry Signora." Mirage said to Kelani as Bumblebee apologized to Giselle.

"It's quiet alright." Kelani said as she and Giselle went up on the DDR board.

"Guess who's gonna win!" Giselle challenged as the boys went to the sidelines and watched.

"I am!" Kelani Challenged back as they chose 'Butterfly by (IDK sorry guys who own the music!)'

Butterfly

(ARE YOU READY?) The Machine announced as the arrows began to come up really fast. They were playing on master mode.

"Ai yai yai,

Ai yai yai,

Ai yai yai

The Song started.

Left, Left, Left, Right, Criss cross, Back, Back, Forward, Left and right, forward and backward, Switch!

Kelani and Giselle switched pads and began to finish the rest of the song. The two guys watching were gawking at them in the crowd of people around the DDR Pad.

"Looks like the Femme's beat ya bad!" Yelled a voice coming from the table the boy's friends were sitting at.

Kelani and Giselle recognized the word 'Femme' from all of the fanfictins they've read. They both gave each other weird looks before finishing the song with a hi-five. This was getting too weird. They knew it wasn't **_2007_** because Kelani's phone was probably malfunctioning.

"Guess who won? VIS ONE!" Kelani yelled as the crowd cheered.

They got off the board and got 'good jobs or that was awesome' stuff. The guys who were watching were now talking to their friends privately.

Just then Giselle felt a searing pain in her left thigh and she immediately kneeled down, hissing in pain.

"Giselle!" Kelani called as she kneeled down beside her best friend.

"I'm fine." She answered as she looked at her thigh and saw the same markings Kelani had.

"We should go home now." She said as she stood up with a limping left leg. Kelani put her best friend's arm over her shoulders and began walking out with her.

* * *

"You got served!" Sideswipe exclaimed as both Bumblebee and Mirage walked over.

Iron Hide, Ratchet, Jolt, Sam,and Mikaela laughed.

"Did…did you see there tattoos?" They both said in unison.

They all stopped laughing and Sam asked "What about their tattoos?"

"It was cybertronian." Mirage said. All their faces began to fill with concern.

"Are you certain?" Ratchet asked.

Mirage and Bee nodded.

"I'll com Optimus and tell him to bring reinforcements just in case things get out of hand." Iron Hide said.

"Tail them." Iron Hide ordered, and they all nodded and left.

**: Iron Hide to Optimus. We have a problem, sir :**

The com fuzzed a little bit **: This Is Optimus Prime, go ahead Iron Hide :**

**: We just saw two young human femme's leave the arcade with weird tattoos on their thighs : **

Confusion was sent through the com **: And? :**

**: It was Cybertronian :**

**: Decepticons? : Optimus asked with seriousness in his voice.**

**: Unknown, but were tailing them right now. Permission to engage? :**

**: Not yet, We'll be there ETA 20 minutes, send me the coordinates : Optimus ordered.**

**: Yes, sir! :**

The Com went offline, and Iron Hide hoped it was not decepti-creeps. _Besides, what would decepticons_ _want to do in a human arcade? Iron Hide thought._

* * *

ALRIGHT finished! Anyways can you find the secret song other than Butterfly? If ya can than say it in the reviews!

Also! check out the 'Two Times Two' fan fiction! Its so awesome! (In my personal opinion)


	3. Chapter III

_Thank you so much for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following! This means so much to me and my friend! Ok so this chappie has AUTOBOTS in it! YEAH! Alright Lets begin!_

_Chapter III- The Autobots_

_August 24, 2007_

Tranquility, Nevada

On the Streets

The cool breeze blew past Kelani and Giselle in a small zephyr of wind. It was very quiet, besides the sounds of children and adults talking just across the street where the younglings were playing in the small park.

"Giselle, don't you somewhat feel like we're being followed?" Kelani asked curiously.

Giselle nodded and noticed a yellow 2008 Camaro with black racing stripes on it parked right beside the sidewalk bench.

"Hey, look its Bumblebee." She said with a small laugh, Kelani looked her direction and saw a few other fancy cars all lined up, a red Ferrari 458 Italia, a silver Corvette Stingray Concept, a Blue Chevrolet Volt, a Hummer H2, and finally a black GMC Topkick.

"Along with Mirage, Sideswipe, Jolt, Mr. Ratchet, and Iron Hide! What a coincidence," Kelani exclaimed as she turned her head back to the sidewalk.

"You mean Tic-tac?" Kelani laughed.

"No I mean Mr. Ratchet." Kelani said formally.

"Then you must mean Hatchet?" Giselle suggested again, but Kelani simply shook her head.

"You will never call him by his designation will you?" Kelani asked with a gleeful smile.

"Yep!" Giselle said, popping the 'p'.

"Well then, if we ever meet him, then I dare you to say 'Tic-Tac or Hatchet' and see what he does. Most likely you're going to get a wrench to the head."

Giselle made a pshh sound of doubt as they continued down the quiet street.

Kelani looked up and saw a car heading straight toward them "Watch out!" She grabbed Giselle and pulled her into an alleyway.

Just then a Silver Audi R8 sped by, barely missing them on the sidewalk. Giselle and Kelani squealed with terror and ran down the dark, damp, alleyway.

"Was that, Sideways!" Kelani yelled as they ran through the narrow alley, just barely big enough to fit the both of them.

"I don't know, I don't care! Just keep running!" Giselle shouted.

Unfortunately the Silver Audi was blocking the exit out of the alleyway, but Giselle and Kelani didn't stop running towards the exit. In fact, when they were close enough, they actually jumped over the Audi.

"Sucker!" Giselle shouted as they ran away, but in the distance they could hear the squealing of burning tires skidding across the pavement.

"We don't have much time; we have exactly 10.3 seconds to find out something before we get turned into pancakes!" Kelani said quickly.

Giselle looked at her funny, "Since when did you get this smart?" Kelani shrugged and they kept running.

When the maneuvered the corner with ease they saw a humongous group of tourists taking pictures with their tour guide, they slowed down there pace and blended in with the crowd. Surely this would knock 'Sideways' of their trail.

And it did! Though the car was scarcely close, it finally drove somewhere else…good, it was gon-

The Audi R8 transformed into Sideways and came running at the tourists, they all ran away in fear, at least they got their picture taken with a giant piece of metal!

Sideways was so close to them, but suddenly he was Falcone punched into a building by Iron Hide. They watched in fear, but they did not move, for they knew the Autobots would never hurt them.

"Get In!" A voice behind them said gruffly.

They turned around and dolphin dived into the plush seats as they heard more transforming sounds. What In the name of god is happening today! They just wanted to go home and have a normal 6 weeks to themselves! But of course! It had to be the opposite!

Giselle and Kelani looked around with excited eyes; they were now sitting in Ratchet!

A man appeared in the front and glanced at them, he seemed to be in his 30's or so, and he was wearing a white medical coat with a heart thermometer hanging out.

"Are you decepticons?" He asked grumpily.

"Nope…just girls from another dimension, Tic-Tac," Kelani face palmed herself in astonishment. _Why would you say that! Kelani thought._

Ratchet gave them the weirdest look of all time. Kelani hit Giselle in the back of the head and snapped "You were not! I repeat! You were not supposed to say that yet!"

Giselle shrugged and looked at Ratchet "We'll explain later… but right now I…think…I'm gonna take a little nap."

Giselle felt nuisance overcome her and she blacked out. The last thing she heard was Ratchet and Kelani yelling at her to wake up…

FIN! Yeah! It was fun putting Sideways and other Decepti-creeps in here! They were having a mini battle, but looks like the Autobots won! WHOOP WHOOP! Thanks for reading and if ya have any questions then ask em. BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter IV

_Chapter IV- How 'bout An Explanation? _

_Unknown date and destination_

_Kelani's POV_

I slowly awoke from my slumber, bringing a hand to my eyes, trying to cover the bright light. I sat up a little bit and looked to my left to see Giselle trying to sit up as well. '_Whoa, these are huge beds…' Kelani thought as she saw Giselle's bed_.

I looked around with a confused expression, the room was…well…big. We were definitely not in a medical hospital. But, if we weren't in a medical hospital than where were they?

"Psst! Giselle! Where are we?" I whispered with curiosity.

She shrugged and said "Don't know, Homie?"

Giselle took a quick look around the room and realized "Dude! This must be Hatchet's medical place…thingy?"

"You mean Medical office." I corrected.

"Whatever… Kelani," She said, almost a whisper on the last word.

I looked at her suspiciously and said "Ves?"

"IM BOARD!" She shouted like a 3 year old. I face palmed and immediately hissed in pain. My muscles were aching badly.

"Shut up, Giselle!" I hissed "Were going to attract unwanted-"

Just then the door opened with a loud 'THUNK' and we both snapped each of our heads towards the source. Ratchet…or…Hatchet…or whatever…was standing there in his yellow alt form.

We both looked at each other and laughed hysterically; the look on his face was completely priceless.

"Aren't you going to scream or something?" He asked worriedly.

"Nope," I said casually popping the 'p'.

I think we had stare down for a couple minutes before he asked "How are you feeling?"

"My muscles are sore, I have a huge migraine, I feel like I'm going to hurl, and I think should stop talking…" I said feeling the headache begin to worsen.

He walked to me with a few strides and scanned me, as result; he looked at the data pad that just magically appeared.

"How about you," He asked turning his 'body' towards Giselle.

"Same," She answered coolly.

"Alright, state your designations." He said without taking his 'eyes' off the data pad.

I looked at Giselle with fan girly eyes, who in return shared the same.

"My name is Kelani Jacqueline Weltch." I answered first.

Then Giselle answered "My name is Giselle Niki Rodrigo."

He nodded in acknowledgement and said "I'll be right back." With that he strode out of the office.

**-OUTTER POV OF KELANI-**

**"Optimus sir, the femmes are awake." Ratchet said through the com.**

**Static was first heard through the com before Ratchet heard Optimus's booming voice "Good, are there any changes?"**

**"Indeed, it seems this poison is called 'Radiation' poisoning among the humans, and the poison seems to be…changing them in a way." **

**"Changing?" Optimus asked with confusion.**

**"The poison is beginning to reform their human parts."**

**"I see…is it contagious?" **

**"No, it can only affect one host. But the question is… how did they receive it?" **

**"Maybe you can ask them that, while I inform Captain Lennox." Optimus ordered.**

**"Yes sir, Ratchet out." **

Ratchet walked back in the office where the two patients lay, wide awake talking about a movie called 'transformers.' Ratchet quickly searched the worldwide web but found nothing on a movie called 'transformers.'

Giselle looked at Ratchet and asked "Lemme guess, we have radiation poisoning and the symptoms are the ones we have?" She snapped enthusiastically.

Ratchet stared at her with amazement '_How did the femme know?' _He thought with wonderment running through his processer.

Giselle waited for a minute or so before realizing it was true, and made an 'OH MY GOSH!' face and looked at Kelani.

"Wait…she was right?!" Kelani asked incredulously.

Giselle seemed to panic, even when her muscles made a vain attempt to have her stop.

"OH MY GOD WHERE GONNA DIE!" Giselle gasped trying to crawl out of her bed. But Ratchet stopped her by gently pushing her aside with one of his digits.

"Not if I can help it." Ratchet said "But I do few questions."

Kelani nodded while Giselle was trying to get her breath under control.

"How did you get those markings?"

Kelani shrugged and answered "You know how we were saying that we were from another dimension? Well…we weren't kidding."

Ratchet stopped for a moment and asked "How did you get into this supposed dimension and how can you prove it?"

Kelani held up her hands and said "Whoa?! Hold your horses Ratchet, we can prove it. Right here, right now."

"Did…did you just say-"

"Your designation, yep…" Kelani finished for him.

"How…how-"

"How do I know you? Well where I come from, you're very popular. And you have a lot of fan girls and boys out there who just love your grumpy, throwing wrench personality." Kelani said with a smirk.

"So!" She clapped her hands together and said "Let's get down to business. And you may want to start your audio recorder, just in case we die of radiation poisoning…"

Giselle gasped dramatically in the background.

Kelani rolled her eyes and said "Were not going to die Giselle! I was just kidding…"

"WHAT IF WE DO?" Giselle whined.

Kelani sighed and said "It all started like this…-"

-1/2 hours later…-

"And that's how we got here…I think? Anyways …I'll let ya sync that in for a minute." Kelani said closing her eyes.

Giselle had finally calmed down, and while Kelani spoke the story of how they got into this 'dimension' she budged in a few times when Kelani was having trouble saying stuff.

Ratchet seemed to be stunned for a good 10 minutes before his optics started moving again.

"And how do know about us then?" Ratchet asked quietly.

Kelani opened her eyes and said tiredly "You guys are technically accounted as a cartoon and movie in our dimension… and also to prove that we are from a whole 'nother dimension. I can name all of you currently here and the ones that will come in the future…"

Giselle then felt her fan girl being released, "Like the Arcee triplets, the idiot twins, and then-" Kelani took off her shoe and chucked it at Giselle, "What the frag!" She shouted as it hit her side.

Kelani just smiled innocently as she said "We would like to speak to your leader if that is fine."

Ratchet stared at her in confuse meat before nodding suspiciously...

'That was so fudging close Giselle!' Kelani thought furiously.

Giselle shot her a glance and pouted in her thoughts, that Kelani could some how hear, 'I just wanted to see what would happen to Hatchet...'

'Wait! I can hear you? Since when!' Kelani said through her thoughts. Giselle looked over at her with bewilderment plastered on her features, suddenly, she then felt her migraine begin to beat against her skull painfully as well as Kelani's, They both started screaming in terror for the ringing to stop. Ratchet quickly dashed to his medical tools and found the sedatives.

'Lights out...' Kelani thought weakly as she un-willing passed out.

* * *

_What will happen to them now? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!_

_(CHEESY PICK UP LINE) _

_DANCING LAMA_

_OK, I'm so sorry we haven't been updating, because we've been busy with school and stuffies…so we decided to make this chappie extra-long. OH! And next chapter will feature most of the autobots…..LAMA….Ahem scusi. _

_THANK YOU AND FAV, REVIEW, FOLLOW, and if you have questions ask away! BYE BYE!_

_OH! ONE LAST THANG! Thank you to those who reviewed, Faved, and followed last chapter!_

**_mikeysrevenge, Beth (Guest Reviewer), DoctorWhoRulez, Wheeliefan101, and this chapter __Prophet21_ - Reviewers**

**_Demigod Princessa Of The Sea, ImJustAlwaysHappyXD, Julietta17, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, McCrane55, Nyx24, Randall Boggs, Skyress98, SolarFlare Prime, Valavare, Kgoodrich12, mickeysrevenge, qaz1234 - All the current Favs_**

_**Finally follows are- Demigod Princess Of The Sea, DoctorWhoRulez, ImJustAlwaysHappyXD, Julietta17, KiaraDaughterofPoseidon, SolarFlare Prime, TwinsMadness, Valavare, blue1bear, dglsprincess105, and lastly mikeysrevenge...**  
_

_**Tank you so much you guys! bye now! **_


	5. Chapter V Teaser

Teaser for Chapter V- The Primes Dream

_Unknown Destination_

_Unknown Date…again._

_Kelani slowly opened her eyes and carefully got up with no pain rushing in to set her back down. She looked around and noticed she was back in the vast deserted land. She sighed and began walking aimlessly into the desert winds, the markings on her thigh were once again glowing, but she did not seem to care. _

_She kept on walking until she reached a small water hole. She sat down on the burning sand and said "When may I ever leave this aimless dream." Her knees were pressed against her chest where her chin laid atop of her knee caps._

_Kelani then felt a light tap on her shoulder only to notice the same man from the last dream standing there. Kelani sighed and stood up, taking a step back so they could have some distance between one another._

_"Are you a prime?" She asked._

_Then man shook his head and smiled gently, "I cannot tell you that child, but I can tell you this. You and your friend have been chosen for this burden, it was not a mistake. No matter if you have or haven't seen it." _

_Kelani tilted her head "Burden? You mean how we were sucked into another dimension by fictional gods of a race that was merely supposed to be a cartoon…" _

_The man sighed, "You will understand in the meantime, but for now you must remain clueless in order to sustain your destined paths." _

_Before he turned away Kelani stepped forward and lightly gripped his shoulder to turn him around, "What is happening to us? What are you planning?" _

_The prime smiled and whispered ever so softly, "Change…"_

_Kelani felt herself succumb to darkness and with that she blacked out._

* * *

_Teasies! No more...until then thanks for reading and R and R plus no flames!_

**_MIRAGE:_**_**Signora Okami does not own transformers. Anyways...Arrivederci!**_


End file.
